La Maladie D'Amour
by Gigicerisier
Summary: After the invasion by Akatsuki, Sakura Haruno has become a top medic nin in Hidden Leaf. But her character drastically has changed.. She's now famous for a total beauty with brains and strength but at same time feared by among people for cold demeanour.


Sadly I don't own Naruto. If I do, Sasori will force Sakura to have some raunchy sexual acts with him for 24/7...

This fanfic will be written by me and my dear DA friends,

FemAnimeWeirdo

Lady-Hanaka

PeachyKeen727

dahliamicaela

AMH-XP

and also helps from my dear DA friends,

1yi

BloodBloosom

Molii08

petiteantoinette

I didn't beta-read it cos the quantity does matter more than the quantity when talking about SasoSaku fanfics.

This fanfic is only dedicated to SasoSaku lovers and of course my dear DA friends as well as Here, . *wide grin*

We might make Sasori and Sakura OOC for writing a funny fanfic.

*

*

La Maladie D' Amour

After the invasion by Akatsuki, Sakura Haruno has become a top medic nin in Hidden Leaf. But her character drastically has changed.. She's now famous for a total beauty with brains and strength but at same time feared by among people for cold demeanour. However, Sakura is rather pleased with her new change as she doesn't wanna mess up her life for Love any more.

but can she really avoid when a young determined medic called Sonuri Asaka from Hidden Rock village comes and wants nothing more than winning her heart and body?  
What if he was actually a missing nin who's not supposed to be alive?  
What if she has to live with the person under same roof ? Can she completely keep her knickers away from his hands?

*

*

Chapter1

It was a beautiful, bright morning. Sakura stretched her aching back by a long hour fighting practice at the training ground on previous day. Her alarm clock beeped to tell that it was the time to have a breakfast. She sighed lightly and stepped out from her warm bed to dress in her usual clothes. Making sure she looked decent, she went to downstairs to make her own breakfast as her parents have already gone to work as they were both hard-working business associates. She quickly ate her toast and ham and egg and went to bathroom to get ready to go work.  
Her black cat, Hermes(Yeah I know I'm so rubbish at naming..*sheepish grin*) greeted her while pushing softly his head against her ankle.

" See you later, Hermes. "

Sakura smiled at him and gently held him to stroke his head as greeting before leaving home.

The main street was busy as usual and she could smell some freshly baked bread from a bakery on the street. She walked while humming lightly but stopped as someone called her name.

" Sakura-sa-nnnn!! "

She looked back and found a little girl running towards her. Sakura greeted her with a smile which she hardly shown to anyone anymore.

" Good-morning Tsunami-chan. How's this morning? "

" Good-morning Sakura-san. "

The sweet girl blushed a little while greeting her back.

" I'm doing good, thanks so much. How about you, Sakura-san? "  
" I'm doing pretty good too, thanks. "

" Um.. I was told to give this to you from my grandmother. "

Tsunami handed a small bag to Sakura with a timid smile.

" Are these sweet pastries?? Awww thanks so much. Please tell thanks to your grandmother. How is she? "

" She is fine. Thank you. Are you coming to my shop later? "

" Of course, Tsunami-chan. I just love syrup sweets(Er.. I don't know how to call Sakura's favourite sweets.. so forgive me.. *sheepish grin* ) in your grandmother's shop.. "

" Hooray! See you later, Sakura-san. "

" See you later, Tsunami-chan. "

Sakura waved her hands to the little girl and hurried to Tsunade's office.  
Stepping in the entrance of Hokage building, she was greeted by some of her work colleagues.

" Good-morning Haruno-san. "

" Good-morning. "

She quickly passed them to go to Hokage's office. She knocked the door.

" Tsunade-sama? Sakura is here.. "

" Come in. "

She opened the door and shut silently. She walked towards the desk Tsunade was currently sitting and asked her politely after bowing.

" Good-morning, Tsunade-sama. I heard that you needed me.. "

" Yeah, I was talking with some of associates from Hidden Rock and they asked me to have their young medic called Sonuri Asaka for a while in Hidden Leaf . He will directly work under you as your new medic assistant from today. So look after him well. Understood? "

Sakura nodded despite being quite surprised at Tsunade's decision..

" I understood. Is there anything else, Tsunade-sama? "  
" No not the moment.. Well.. except. I want you 4to bring me some saki.. "  
" ..... but Shizune-san told me not to give you- "  
" Ack! Damn Shizune.. "

Tsunade groaned in annoyance.. She sighed while waving her hand.

" You are dismissed. "

Sakura bowed deeply and left her office to go her new laboratory.

She was so excited that she could have a new assistant and felt also nervous that if her medical knowledge could suffice his requirement. She wondered how this new medic from Hidden Rock would be like. She truly hoped that he wouldn't be rude guy like Sai, a member in her team. .

As soon as she entered her new labo, her brain was immediately focused on her current projects and previous conversation with Tsunade was already thrown out from her mind.

Her mind was so preoccupied for making a new antidotes that she didn't notice someone knocked the door at first. The second knock with a male voice who she couldn't recognize eventually tore her mind away from her current project.

" Pardon me to disturb you, Haruno-san.. but may I come in? "

She said in hurriedly.

" Of course. Please come in. "

She gasped as the owner of the voice opened the door to reveal his face in front of her. She never forgot the perfectly, chiselled face of a certain puppeteer genius from Akatsuki.

She couldn't hold her breath in bewilderment.

' WTH, Sa..Sasori?? It can't be true! Why is he here? No,it's  
just some freakin coincidence it must be! '

The person smiled at her politely.

" I'm Sonuri Asaka from Hidden Rock Village. It's such a honour to meet you, Haruno-san.

Sakura looked at him sceptically as somewhat the smile looked rather a smug and it uncunningly reminded her of the one of certain person had been having on his face during the fight..

' How come this guy's smug looked like the one of

Sasori? It's just spooky.. Why on the hell does this guy has to look like someone I killed?? '

The person, Sonuri noticed her staring at him and looked at her.

" Is there something wrong, Haruno-san? "

She kept staring at him with a whisper.

" How come you're still alive?? "

" Excuse me?.. "

He stared back at her with a amused smile.

She shook her head while reprimanding herself in her mind for thinking such a absurd thing.

" Oh nothing.. I'm terribly sorry. I thought you were someone I knew but I must have mistaken..

" Ah.. I see. "

She slapped herself mentally after seeing another amused smile on her new assistant, Sonuri Asaka.

' Now what I've done! Embarrassing myself in front of a new assisntant on the first day.. That's it! God must hate me for bring someone so much like Sasori!! '

" Oh.. by the way, this letter is from Hokage-sama. "

Her so-called new assistant, Sonuri abruptly whipped out something from a pocket of his new medic coat. It was a neatly folded paper.

He handed it to Sakura with a another polite smile.

She rose her perfect shaped brow and took a letter from him.

" Haruno-san, I hope you don't mind but I've got a permission to stay your place for a while... "

" What?? That's not- "

She hastily unfolded the letter from Tsunade to read.

Dear Sakura

As I mentioned you earlier, you have been just assigned to take responsibilities of a person from Hidden Rock Village from the time being. Sonuri Asaka is a best medical specialist in his own village. Yet he wishes to learn this village's medical skills and directly demanded me to give him a permission to work under you as he acknowledges your vast knowledge of poison as well as whole medical expertise.  
Furthermore, he will be required to reside your place from now on as I've got already agreement of your parents...

Please fully understand that the result of this assignment may greatly effect the peace treaty between Hidden Leaf and Hidden Rock Village.

Sincerely  
Tsunade, 5th Hokage

She widened her eyes as she read whole.

" Well, I appreciate you for taking me in, Haruno-san. "

As Sonuri looked at her with a small smile, Sakura felt like screaming in anger that god indeed had been tormenting her.

" I don't wanna live with him who just looks like that scary puppeteer!! Why, Why does God hate me so much?? "


End file.
